Sephiroth
by Firestarter
Summary: Everybody has a story to tell
1. stage 1

I am Sephiroth, engineered organism No 57 of the Jenova project. You have heard my story before, countless times no doubt, from many people, the brilliant insane evil general who failed to destroy the world. Well I'm dead now. My consciousness is being dissolved into the lifestream. I'm going to let you into a little secret before the planet absorbs me but first you have to hear a story...  
  
...Hiss...burst of static...(faint steps in background)  
  
"Today is the 4/2/63. I am professor Hojo. The subject is Sephiroth. Subject is 5 years old, average height, weight and metabolism. Signs of advanced IQ and genetic faults e.g. silver hair. Beginning of shock therapy treatment," intoned a male voice, "as per normal Shin-Ra procedure audio and visual records will be made".   
  
...Click... "CCTV camera one activated" camera pans out. Sephiroth is squatting inside a laboratory cage faced by Hojo and a female lab assistant with notepad.   
  
Hojo squatted down in front of Sephiroth and smirked as Sephiroth flinched away into a corner. "We are going to move you into a nice room with toys Sephiroth" the professor said playfully, " but first we need you to do a teeny weeny thing for us. Think you can do it?" Hojo clicked his fingers and the lab attendant placed a kitten in the cage. "Sephorith we want you to kill this kitten. Now". Turning around and looking at the kitten mewing in the centre of his pen Sephiroth's eyes began to water. "But its just a baby" sniffled the small white haired prisoner. Sighing Hojo got up "ok we'll do this the hard way" and reached for his electro-rod "shut down the camera's please Anna"   
  
Video feed terminated at 1407... Audio feed running... screams of a child ...   
  
"Maximum safe voltage reached professor" stated Anna. "Alright Sephiroth lets start again"   
  
... Video feed commenced at 1424... zoomed onto dazed crying Sephiroth holding a distressed black/white kitten...  
"Now Sephiroth" coaxed Hojo "kill the kitten and I promise that will be all for today"   
"You promise?" asked Sephiroth tonelessly.   
  
Camera pans out ... Hojo nods... Loud snap is heard   
"Anna please dispose of the corpse and administer the sedative. Good Sephiroth that is all for today. Night night" Anna crosses to cage grabs Sephiroth's arm before he can react and injects liquid.   
  
Audio and Video feed terminated at 1426 


	2. stage 2

"Now Anna begins stage 2" lectured Hojo "the killing of humans". Anna meekly nodded "he did well with the animals" she noted. "Of course, they are inferior life forms," snorted Hojo, "this test is more difficult, the killing of your own species on command". Movement on the screen attracted Hojo's attention. "Ah my protégé awakes".  
  
Sephiroth awoke on his back in a large cell. Feeling cold he realised he was wearing only a pair of combat trousers. Groaning the shivering child rose to his feet and looked about. It was a large white room with a table to his left, a door to his right and a CCTV camera facing him. "Hojo are you there?" tested Sephiroth.   
  
"So you decided to join us at long last", mocked Hojo through a hidden speaker. "We have prepared another lesson for you". "Turn and face the table, on it you will find a switchblade, pick it up and wait" ordered the scientist. The camera followed Sephiroth as he shuffled over to the table and palmed the knife.  
  
In the small observation room Hojo spun to his left, away from the wall of monitors, to his assistant. "Anna, wheel in the expendable," commanded Hojo quietly. 'Hm. A bit too eager' he thought as he watched her run out of the room.   
  
The door to the cell slid open. Anna quickly shoved a kneeling homeless man tied to a trolley into the room and shut the door. Sephiroth rotated round to stare at the old man. "Kill him," instructed Hojo "this man is nothing and is my enemy. If you love me Sephiroth you will kill this pathetic creature". Sephiroth nodded slowly and advanced on the hysterical male. "But I never did anything wrong! Please kid don't! Nooo..." the mans cries broke down into gurgles as Sephiroth stood on his tip toes and slit his stubbly throat. "Shhhh" whispered the albino child as he wiped the blood off of his face "its better this way".   
  
The bloodied child walked into the centre of the room and looked down. Blood marred his silver hair and khakis. Dark blood congealed in a small lake surrounding the island that was the dead bum. "Is that ok dad?" he whimpered. Hojo's pride was visible as he spoke " Yes son you did well, now daddy can make sure the bad men treat you better."  
  
Hojo placed his hand over the microphone and spoke to Anna "release the sleeping gas, and clean up the mess". Waiting until after his docile assistant left Hojo retrieved Sephiroth's file. 'Stage 2 a success. Manipulating subject through traditional paternal authority and psychological conditioning' was silently added to the growing bulk of the brown folder. 


	3. decisions

disclaimer:none of FF7 is mine  
  
"So in conclusion Hojo, Shin-Ra cannot afford to fund both the JENOVA project and the SOLDIER program", said the President coldly. "We are going to carry on with whichever proves most effective. Select a JENOVA enhanced specimen and it shall fight a SOLDIER clone. The winning format shall be continued. This will be done in front of the board members."  
  
"WHAT!" exploded Hojo slamming his fist on the elegant desk "my specimens are not the playthings of a mere washed up electric company!" The President watched icily from his chair. "Don't forget who funds you Hojo, without us you and Gast would be mere morticians in some backward dump." Shin-Ra said severely. "That will happen in 48 hours time at an army facility of my choosing. You are dismissed professor." At that the flabby executive turned his leather chair round to look down upon Midgar and clicked his fingers. Out of the shadows of the grand office stepped two masked guards. Shin-Ra's elite pointed their rifles at Hojo in case he hadn't understood their superiors' orders. Disgusted Hojo stormed out of the room.  
  
Anna was beginning to regret the transfer from the dull man that was Mayor Domino for Hojo after receiving his angry email. Anna smirked. She never thought she would long for those boring secretarial days again. The nostalgia trip ended when Hojo stormed into her office. "That fat barbarian!" he ranted. 'Oh dear' thought Anna with a sigh 'not again.' "He's always preferred Gast," yelled a pacing Hojo to the ceiling "ALWAYS! And all ..." Anna's listening faded out. Hojo went through this screeching every week without fail like a broken record. 'Because Gast discovered materia' Anna internally mimicked.  
  
Hojo stopped abruptly. "Even though the subjects conditioning could be accelerated it would still only peak at 64%...which is unacceptable for a combat situation," thought Hojo out loud. "What if we drowned the subject in liquid Jenova professor?" chimed Anna. The spectacled male turned to his assistant and stared as though she had magically appeared. "Hmm. That should boost performance and stamina," speculated Hojo. Shaking his head he pushed Anna to one side and began typing manically on her computer. "Fine professor, I'll get to work on it shall I?" Anna asked herself sarcastically. Hojo didn't respond from his frenzy in front of the computers screen. "I don't know why I bother sometimes..." 


	4. mother

"Sephiroth" called out Hojo cheerfully to his incarcerated son. The small albino faced his father "yes dad?" "I've always wanted you to be strong and now I have found a way," Hojo babbled excitedly "come with me, it's time you met your mother"  
  
Hojo and son walked silently through the main laboratory, past huge machines and unlit sample tubes that stretched up to the dimly lit ceiling. Shadows leapt and fought beside them as the lights flickered. Both paused in front of a metal dome covered in a shroud of dust. Together they looked up at the words above the door. JENOVA. "This is your mother Sephiroth" began Hojo. "She was killed because she was different from humans". At this Sephiroth broke down beside his father in a crying heap. "Daddy", wailed Sephiroth hugging the scientist's lab coat "why haven't I seen mommy before?" "Your mother wanted it this way", sighed Hojo with a hint of frustration. Hojo undid the door "don't keep your mother waiting son".   
  
At the lack of response, Hojo turned and looked down in contempt at his now hysterical child. Without pause the professor hit his infant. "Never cry Sephiroth that is for the weak. You must be strong," he commanded. Sephiroth's response was to bawl even louder. Hojo's face twitched.   
  
Anna picked up the small albino from the floor and in one movement threw him into the dome. "Thank you Anna, you always had a way with children. And you are late because?" enquired a now composed Hojo as he greeted the female gatecrasher. Anna apologized while sealing the dome "some simulations ran late professor I'm sorry"   
  
Hojo walked to the JENOVA dome's monitor and began typing at the keyboard. "Hmm. Let it not happen again" Hojo finished quietly and with an afterthought "go to your station and begin".  
  
Sephiroth teary eyed stared inside the dome at the metal female angel in its centre. "Mommy?" he whispered. The metallic creation moved towards the troubled child and lifted him up to eye level  
"Unghhh" moaned Sephiroth "mommy help me!" The shiny statue smiled "..."  
  
"Subject is now unconscious Professor," Anna reported neutrally. "Begin" ordered the smiling Hojo. 


	5. something unexpected

Sephiroth was floating inside the dome, suspended in the fluid. Cameras whirred as they focused on the infant balanced like a puppet before the metal female figure. "Sephiroth" spoke someone in maternal tones. "Huh? Where are you! Daddy said you were dead! Why can't I see!" screamed the panic-stricken youngsters consciousness. "Sshh, I'm all around you and daddy lies," the voice said reassuringly "I am JENOVA". "Mommy?" squeaked Sephiroth "I'm scared..." "Hush, don't be. I am going to make you brilliant, into an angel. Its best you sleep now, I'll wake you when its time" the voice finished soothingly. JENOVA silenced Sephiroth's mind and began altering his body and soul inside the purple solution under the watchful eyes of Hojo and his assistant.  
  
There were voices around him Sephiroth realised. This is after mommy he considered. Vague faces watched expectedly. A masked man swayed in front of his vision. Blurred images of gore flashed before Sephiroth's eyes. Arterial blood sprayed chaotically over a blue uniform. A glint of steel before the darkness returned. Then silence.  
  
"I still can't believe Sephiroth lost," murmured Hojo in full surgeons gown. He stood at the foot of the operating table watching the boy's wounds heal. "Even with JENOVA's incredible enhancements. Observe" spoke Hojo as he drew a scalpel across the albino's leg artery. Anna standing behind the scientist flinched as the black blood spurted like a fire hose spraying her facemask with the dark liquid. After a few seconds the flow slowed then ceased leaving only a small scar and the mess on her gown as proof the cut happened. "Incredible" breathed the dumbstruck assistant. "Yes" laughed Hojo evilly "and he still lost to a second class SOLDIER in front of the high and mighty".   
  
Pausing he turned to Anna "why do you think this happened, hmm?" he queried. "Um" stuttered the woman and wilted in his gaze. Finally Anna answered quietly, looking at the floor for an answer. "Because JENOVA needs the subject from an embryo, professor. Which means this subject is going have genetic, psychological and physical faults". The aide looked at Hojo's face. "I'm sorry Professor I only noticed this when I was putting the folder away and there it was at the end of notes" sniffed the teary subordinate.  
  
"Correct Anna and in failing to inform me of this minor fact cost the project" spat Hojo and threw the scalpel into his helper's forehead. Hojo watched contently as she slumped to the floor dead. "Anna I accept your apology, but I cannot tolerate incompetence" the scientist said warmly. Prodding her with his foot to make sure she was dead he was struck by an idea. 'What effect would JENOVA have on the dead I wonder?' his mind queried. Turning to admire his son's rapid recovery he reached for his mobile. "Security, I have a corpse that needs removal to Lab B, JENOVA section immediately," stated the now cold Hojo, turning off the mobile before he heard a reply. The scientist returned to his vigil over Sephiroth. 


	6. night time

"Come on now Hojo this is a simple scientific principle! Bah, I cant understand how you were left in charge of a key Shin-Ra project for so long, no wonder it failed" spat Gast inches away from Hojo. The younger scientist calmly took of his glasses and cleaned them. He was quietly pleased about his damage to Gast's experiments under the cloak of stupidity. Hojo happily reflected on Gast's horrified face as he 'accidentally' increased the mako showers concentration on several promising recruits, much to their detriment. Replacing his glasses, Hojo watched as Gast strode away from him towards the door of the lab muttering, "I bet the president finds this amusing". As soon as his superior was out of sight, Hojo jumped onto Gast's favourite leather chair swivelling to survey the latest SOLDIER recruits first mako shower with a playful grin as he held the mako release device.  
  
A red-faced Gast, unused to such exercise from using the stairs, burst into president Shin-Ra's office. After waving his bodyguards to lower their weapons, Shin-Ra indicated to the scientist to approach his desk. "Professor, what can I do for you?" enquired the moustached executive. Gast paused to regain his composure and unconsciously straightened his clothes. "Sir I request that Professor Hojo is transferred from my department, to somewhere more suited like..." Gast closed his eyes and thought but was interrupted by Shin-Ra before he could suggest a horrible fate. "Hmm. Agreed I'll put him on janitorial duties. You are dismissed Gast", spoke the company head. After this announcement Shin-Ra rose from his desk and strolled to his private quarters with his security following in his wake. "Toilet cleaner" finished Gast brightly, opening his eyes. "Umm sir?" Gast asked the empty room. Embarrassed the scientist fled the room.  
  
Meanwhile oblivious to his fate Hojo slept fully reclined in the comfy chair dreaming of a bomb strapped to Gast.  
  
Gast decided to head to the cafeteria to think how he could torture Hojo even more.  
  
President Shin-Ra was standing in his luxurious front room listening to his butler. "Did he take the drugs?" murmured a dressing gown clad Shin-Ra indicating the child in the next room. "Yes president, nothing but the best" answered the aide before excusing himself. Outside the butler finished his line "you sick fuck, sir". The fat executive waddled into the dimly lit room and peered at the lethargic child sitting on the edge of the bed. " I've been expecting you Sephiroth", said Shin-Ra with a shiver.  
  
Down in lab B's JENOVA section a hand punched through the door to the musical chorus of several alarms. 


	7. a bit freaky

"I'm not going in there, it's all creepy and shit!" whined Bob, security guard #409 according to his shirt, pointing at the ruptured dome. Andy, SOLDIER 3rd class thanks to his uniform, stomped his foot, "Please I order you to!" At the lack of response the SOLDIER crossed his arms and frowned. Bob knelt and touched the warm trail "it don't look like normal blood, its all purple".   
  
Pausing Bob looked about. Andy, who'd wet himself at the sight of the JENOVA sign, was trying to stop the damp patch spreading down his combats. The 3 working lights left in this area were swinging gently, one was flickering a morse code message, causing the shadows to grow and fade at an irritating speed. However the highlight of the room in the security guards opinion was a ripped hole smeared liberally with blood followed by a blood trail towards the door. Still standing in the dome looking out of the opening was JENOVA, arms outstretched with an angelic aura at odds to the rest of the room. She was smiling at Bob.  
  
The flickering light exploded causing Andy to gasp. Bob moved his hand to ear and stood quietly until he realizing Andy was staring at him. "Huh what a great leader you are", snapped Bob "how the hell did you get into SOLDIER?" "Fine how about we cover the hole with some boxes, turn the lights out, lock the door and say a rat tripped the alarm?" suggested Andy quickly. Bob blinked "ok". The SOLDIER nodded "lets do it quick".  
  
After the deed was done Bob turned away from his colleague with a grin. "Hey Andy, pass your pistol, I think something moved..." Andy fumbled with the holster and pushed the gun into Bob's back, "Here shoot it, I'll call back up," he whispered shakily. Bob turned in one fluid movement, snatched the gun and shot him in the face. "Bye Andy" he said to the already pale trooper. Putting the gun into the back of his pants, Bob dragged the corpse away from the now concealed JENOVA section through to the main lab. The security guard pushed the carcass into specimen 13's cage. "Hey doggy here's breakfast," said the man patronisingly to the red animal while slamming the door shut.   
  
"So Bob what was it in the end?" asked the head of security. Bob looked down ashamed "Andy had put the alarms on a timer as a cover for his desertion, sir. I chased him into the lab and couldn't find him. Then I came here, sir." The chief didn't look as surprised as Bob hoped and so the security guard started fidgeting. "Can't say it's a shock, everyone knew Andy was flaky" said the boss scratching the back of his head "he only ever made SOLDIER coz of his uncle". The chief sighed, "Ah well Bob, shit happens, dismissed". Bob saluted and went back to his quarters. People who passed him by saw a man muttering to himself "was that ok? What next?" 


	8. almost time

It was 3 am and Hojo was scraping the urinals clean. Gone was his trademark lab coat. Now all he had was a blue boiler suit and a cleaning lady's trolley. "This is so demeaning" he grumbled and yawned for the 29th time. A female figure moved behind him and smacked the ex-scientist's skull against the ceramic surface. Hojo collapsed unconscious mouth open with a thin streak of blood running down his glasses. Quickly the person moved Hojo into the cubicle and stripped him for his outfit. "Hmm not a bad fit" she commented looking in the mirror. A boxer clad Hojo was unceremoniously dumped on top of the trolley and hurriedly wheeled out, destination unknown.  
  
President Shin-Ra wasn't in a good mood. The staff's usual incompetence today was a particularly annoying accompaniment to a pounding headache and insomnia. Walking around his darkened office in pyjamas was liberating though he conceded. He moved to look down at Midgar and a few more minutes passed. The blond heard faint footsteps behind him "if that's you Sephy, go back to bed". "No its something for you sir" came the reply. "Leave it on the desk I'll deal with it in the morning" the executive said grumpily tugging his moustache in irritation at the disturbance. "Oh this is something you might want to see sir," said a familiar male voice by the desk "you might find it a life changing event". "Doubt it" Shin-Ra muttered to himself. To his visitor he ordered, "Turn on the light and show me".   
  
The visitors face revealed caused the fat director to shake in fear. Shin-Ra was looking at someone identical to himself dressed in one of his better suits. "I could go into details sir but the fact that your office is bugged prevents me," said Shin-Ra mark 2 coolly. The double moved over to face his stricken original that was edging back to the window. "But who are you?" demanded Shin-Ra leaning on the window. The double leapt over the desk to the now sweating president and pushed him through the glass. "AAAAAAHHHHHH" screamed Shin-Ra till he hit the ground 70 floors below. The executive had become an unrecognisable red mess. Shin-Ra mark 2 looked down over the edge with a satisfied smile. "You" the double answered as he walked back to the desk. "Security there has been an intruder, I've dealt with it, your ineffectiveness has been noted", the new Shin-Ra listened to his guard's frenzied response. "Double patrols from now on" Shin-Ra mark 2 ordered. "And have the watch commander shot" he added. Placing the phone down the new executive sat down in old Shin-Ra's chair and put his feet up. "Now where's those cigars" he muttered to himself. 


	9. endgame

The lab has seen better days. The lights were not working and the purple glow from the dome was giving everything a trippy look. "Wake up Hojo, its time" commanded JENOVA. Hojo remained slumped on the lab floor before the dome in a heap. The metallic female looked to her accomplice. The figure stood behind Hojo and prodded him with an electro-rod. The scientist leapt to his feet, "AGHH, what?" he moaned. If being almost naked in a strange location surprised Hojo he didn't show it. Instead he peered through his glasses at the dome.   
  
"JENOVA?" he queried. "Listen Hojo" said the robotic statue firmly. "This is what shall be. You will manufacture clones of the following people Sephiroth, President Shin-Ra, Heiddeger, Palmer, Scarlet. Samples have been provided..." the extra-terrestrial began. "And what do I get?" interrupted the professor. "Your life and that she wont harm you" promised JENOVA. "Who?" asked a puzzled Hojo. "Anna step forward please" instructed the metallic alien to the figure behind the ruffled scientist. "Hi Hojo remember me? I get to kill you if you fuck us around" stated the resurrected lab aide pleasantly as she stepped forward. "I won't tolerate incompetence" Anna mimicked sarcastically leaning over hand on her hip. Hojo turned back to face the metal angel, shivering slightly, with Anna by his side.   
  
"Besides Anna here kindly injected some of my cells into you. Which means I can control you if you decide to be disobedient" said JENOVA kindly. "Here's an update. Your son, Sephiroth, is dead. I will use his matured clones as the ultimate soldier to spread my rule. The board members have been eliminated thanks to a drone security guard impersonating President Shin-Ra. These individuals need immediate cloning now as they will consolidate my empire", guaranteed the alien. Hojo was stunned at the sheer scale of it. JENOVA saw that Hojo needed a little more of an incentive. "Just for you Gast will be publicly humiliated and exiled", she said coaxingly.   
  
Hojo stood silently looking at the floor. After a few moments he raised his eyes to face JENOVA. "I accept", he said quietly. A few heartbeats later he commented, "You do realise JENOVA that clones after a period of time develop their personality's, no matter what the conditioning". "Of course" laughed the mechanized creation "how better to control them? I'm even thinking of given the president a child..." Anna decided to join the conversation. "How about a boy called Rufus?" the lab aide giggled, "I used to date someone like that..." JENOVA ignored her helper for the moment. Anna got the message and stopped.  
  
"Conversation over. Begin your work Hojo", said the angel coldly. "Anna assist him" she ordered the docile female. As they turned to leave JENOVA section, the alien finished  
  
"I am the future and you are my puppets"  
  
..................  
  
The life stream pulsed slowly like a relaxed heart. Out of the green liquid came an image of a silver haired warrior. "So now you know as I do. The beginning of the story that others have told" he began. "Now at least you know why it all happened. I was the Sephiroth that went to Nibelheim with Cloud and Zack" spoke the older albino soldier. "I found what JENOVA wanted me to beleive was the truth, lost my mind and died as Sephiroth clone number 57 at the hands of a advanced copy, Cloud". The voice wavered slightly on the word 'died'. "The original Sephiroth told me this before he went to a better place, as he has told each of us copies when we die, the whole truth. Whether we died on the assault on Wutai, the pacification of Gongaga, the truth remains the same. We are all but puppets, who die when the strings are cut". The voice was getting fainter. "And now Aeris you know the truth... you were killed because you could have become the puppet master". The voice disappeared. All that was left was the flow of the river that is the life stream.  
  
..................  
Authors note: thank you all for reading this, and I will try to get the grammar better one day. 


End file.
